


Cinched

by KazuoKiriyama



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Corsetry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuoKiriyama/pseuds/KazuoKiriyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka sighs, allowing himself to relish in the feeling of coutil against his bare skin and rope digging into his spine.</p><p>(Completely self indulgent ficlet of part of my least favourite clown's morning routine ft Illumi. Very short and not very good quality bc I wrote this at like 4am so its like barely proofread i'm really sorry lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinched

**Author's Note:**

> This is real short and i might like completely rewrite this when ive slept but whatever i need to post more fic lol

Long, painted claws delicately pull metal to metal; clasping Hisoka's busk with a click before reaching back to curl against thick cord. The magician inhales softly as he hooks his slender fingers under his laces, pulling out a couple of inches, then moving to the next set of crossed strings. He repeats the action down his spine until he reaches his waist, and, fingers burning just-so he moves his hands back around his body to crack his knuckles.

"Pull, Illumi." He purrs, grinning at his companion. Illumi nods, tugging on the top portion of the loops Hisoka has him holding until he feels resistance. Hisoka sighs, allowing himself to relish in the feeling of coutil against his bare skin and rope digging into his spine. After a little while he moves his hands to the lower part of his corset, tightening from the bottom up. His hands move methodically but not as quickly as they could- he is in no particular rush and it's not every day he gets help with this particular part of his morning routine.

"And again."  
Illumi nods and pulls the lower portion this time, but Hisoka isn't done yet by a long shot. The magician takes it from his hands and wraps the excess cord around his fists once, twice, before pulling outwards as far as he can- the garment wrapped snugly around his midriff tightens. His head spins in the best way. Hisoka gives Illumi a smile that might have been coy had he been anybody else, and turns so his back is facing the other man. They've done this enough times that Illumi knows what Hisoka wants.  
The dark haired man moves with a careful grace, but tugs at the wrinkled modesty panel with more force than you'd expect- and allows the already taut strings no more mercy. Hisoka allows his eyes to flutter shut as his not-quite-boyfriend laces him up, getting those extra inches smaller he wouldn't usually be able to do due to the slightly awkward angle. A sly grin creeps across his face as he pushes back just a little into the other man with every tug, pushing his hips backwards when he's pulled backwards by the assassin's hands. If his actions and intentions are noticed Illumi doesn't let on, instead going about the task at hand with the concentration and efficiency one would expect from the eldest child of the Zoldyck family. Unfortunately it isn't long before Illumi is tying his laces and tuckiing them carefully out of sight under the bottom of his corset.

Hisoka gives his thanks as he pulls his undershirt on and Illumi waves his hands, commenting that he 'didn't have to thank him. After all...' Illumi picks up a comb and launches it towards the magician. Hisoka's reflexes are more than sharp enough to catch it before it makes contact with his body. He swears for a second the other boy comes closer to smiling than he's ever seen before.

"You promised to help me out in return."

  
Realistically, Hisoka thinks to himself as he fruitlessly tries to drag the brush through Illumi's thick tangle of long hair, he's not sure this was an equal trade.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired and I hate Hisoka with every fiber of my being


End file.
